fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust
Of all the threats the Inquisition has ever faced. Corrupting demons, savage monsters and deranged cultists, there is none that approaches the level of sheer horror attained by the Anathema. Prophesied to one day bring about the end of the universe, along with all life within it, he is everything one would expect from a world-killer. With his sharp intellect, beautiful appearance and monstrous charisma, it was almost as if some creature hand-sculpted him for the purpose of seducing mankind into a path of corruption and destruction. However, much to the confusion of all tasked with watching him. His magic, while exceptional by human standards, was only that… human. While he was remarkably gifted, he was not impossibly so. And even more surprisingly was his choice of branch, Elementalist magic- among the most common of all. However it soon became clear why he chose it for the versatility of that branch paired with the problem-solving of his brilliant mind made for a deadly combination. After years of observation, testing and the occasional bout of torture, Dust grew bored. And so he decided that he would set out to find that which he sought after above all else. Profile Destructive Power: Small Building Level '''(Could burn eleven people simultaneously and heat them up enough for them to catch fire. His magic should be comparable to Fissure, who could summon lightning bolts.) Striking Power: Small Building Level (Could kick a person hard enough to “crush organs”. Described as far stronger than ordinary humans His physical strikes could harm Fissure, who was comparable to him in durability and strength.) Speed: Peak Human (Could easily avoid multiple attacks from cultists that had him surrounded. Blitzed ordinary humans from close range.) ' Lifting Strength: Likely '''Superhuman' (His striking power merits this rating at least.) ' Durability: At least '''Small Building Level '(Survived a bolt of lightning powerful enough to violently fragment multiple gravestones.) ' Stamina: '''Unknown.' ' Range: Standard melee range with physical strikes, at least several metres with magic. At least several dozen metres with guns. ' Equipment: * Two high-calibre revolvers which take 13mm tungsten bullets containing a shaped charge for breaching tough armour or magically reinforced flesh. ' Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius'. Described as “inhumanly intelligent”. Easily outwitted dozens of skilled investigators at a whim. Constantly increases his own knowledge with experience. ''' Notable Techniques: * Fireball- Dust hurls a fireball at his opponent, causing it to explode violently and hit them with both thermal and kinetic energy. * Air blast- Dust lashes out with the air, sending a segment of it hurtling into his target at supersonic speeds, causing massive blunt damage. * Earth Manipulation- Dust concentrates on the earth and uses magic to summon a wave made from multiple tons of soil to slam into his enemy at extreme speeds. Weaknesses: Overconfident, immature. Somewhat impatient and childish. Lacks any real experience in combat. Feats: Strength: * Easily inflicts fatal injuries to a human with a casual kick. “Three more of the lunatics charged forth, surrounding Dust. In response he squeezed off two more shots and kicked the last man in the chest, breaking bones and crushing organs.” Durability: * Survives a direct hit from a magical lightning bolt with relatively no injury. “He ducked, but not in time to avoid the large arc of lightning which collided with his chest, lifting him up and sending him through several gravestones. Dust grunted in moderate pain, winded, as he dragged himself to his feet to continue with his battle. “ Speed: * Throws his guns to the side and leaps backwards before his enemies get the chance to catch him “Dust hurled his prised instruments of death to the side and jumped back with a multi-flip motion akin to that of a gymnast (even if he did say so himself). Landing on a gravestone,” Other: * Buries roughly a dozen people in earth and rock. “Dust raised his hands and felt the earth around him, bringing his palms together and pressing them into the gravestone- extending his consciousness to the ground with the rocky headpiece acting as a connector, Dust hurled a torrent of stone and mud into his barbaric opponents, sending them flying, and then burying them under the immense bulk of the earth.” Category:Characters Category:Magelight